Lost My Music!
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: Who knew it would only take The Sound of Music and a jazz piano to start a love story? 8027
1. My Favorite Things

A/N: So I've been obsessed with this pairing lately after watching Reborn! for the first time two weeks ago. And honestly? I don't have any of the stories marked purple because I read almost all of them! Now I have at least five in my favorite stories list and a stash of doujinshi in my computer because of it... I think I'm in love!

If you're a Haruhi Suzumiya fan, you can obviously see where I got the title from. Haha.

And I also borrowed some of the elements of the story (like the song idea) from Kids on the Slope, another anime I have come to love. Seriously, a bromance AND jazz music? What's not to love? Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! or any of its characters.

* * *

1. My Favorite Things

That bright and sunny Wednesday morning had been just like any other, except with one tiny difference, the tune that hung in the air that no one other than Takeshi Yamamoto was humming.

"My Favorite Things?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto as they walked to school. Gokudera went ahead of them, muttering something about running from Bianchi before she saw him. At the question, Yamamoto looked at him sheepishly and smiled.

Yamamoto laughed, "So you heard that, huh? That song has been stuck in my head all day yesterday and all this morning while I was getting ready."

Tsuna smiled as his taller friend, "Ah, yeah, I did. That song was one of my favorites when I was younger."

Yamamoto stared back wide eyed, "You, too?" he yelled.

Tsuna laughed, "Yeah, when I was a kid. My mother told me that I used to watch the movie every day. I used to drag my dad to watch it with me, too, whenever he came home from work."

Yamamoto laughed, "Is that so? It sounds like you had a nice childhood."

Tsuna looked away from Yamamoto, smile still on his face, "I guess so."

The two boys walked in silence, but Yamamoto's sunny disposition would not fade, realizing that he was learning more about his friend through each and every passing day.

* * *

That afternoon, Yamamoto decided to do his homework at Tsuna's house, and he was greeted by his mother at the door.

"Oh! Takeshi-kun!" Nana exclaimed, ushering Yamamoto into the house, "Tsu-kun is in the basement, he hasn't been out since he came home from school! Can you go get him so he can work on his school work? He has been down there for much too long!"

"Eh? You guys have your own basement?" Yamamoto asked.

Nana nodded, "Yeah, it used to be Tsu-kun's play room when he was younger. It's down the hall near the bathroom, I need to go and finish making dinner, don't make too much noise, okay?" Nana further pushed Yamamoto into the hallway, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Yamamoto scratched his head and opened the last door at the end of the hallway, where his ears met a piano.

'Radio?' Yamamoto thought to himself, and he recognized the song right away, "My Favorite Things". 'Ah', he thought as he went down the stairs, 'I must have gotten it in his head, too.'

The music, in fact, did not come from a radio, or a CD, but it was Tsuna himself, playing on a worn out piano on the far side of the room, with Reborn watching from a chair drinking coffee. But, the song seemed… different, somehow, Yamamoto noticed. It was the same song, for sure, but the rhythms were just off by a tiny bit, as though Tsuna was making it a different style altogether, like it was a jazz song. Never the less, Yamamoto found himself intrigued by the fact that his friend played at all.

From where he stood at the bottom of the stairs, he only saw Tsuna's back as he played the piano with an incredible amount of concentration. Then, his heart did something that he would never understand, it skipped a beat. This act made him clutch his chest, what was happening to him?

"Oi, Tsuna," Reborn said after sipping his coffee, "You can't even play a simple song right."

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, "I know, I know. My mom always said that I was more of a jazz player than an actual pianist." Yamamoto saw his friend laugh a bit, a light blush covering his face.

"I thought it was wonderful," Yamamoto said before he can stop himself, and the moment the words left his mouth he had to fight the urge to put his foot in his mouth.

"O-oh! Yamamoto!" Tsuna said before he hid his face, "I didn't know you were here. So, you heard me, huh?"

Yamamoto nodded, "I didn't know you could play, Tsuna."

Tsuna laughed, turning a darker shade of pink, "I used to, a long time ago. But my teacher kept yelling at me because I couldn't get anything right. so I just stopped. I don't think i would be as good as Gokudera-kun, anyhow. He's amazing."

"Well, I think you should keep playing, I think you have your own style, Tsuna. I think you're an amazing piano player," Yamamoto said with his trademark grin. Honestly, if he kept smiling more like that he was going to have to copyright it!

Tsuna looked behind him, and looked Yamamoto square in the eyes, where his shock was soon softened into kindness and appreciation. "Thank you, Yamamoto!" he said with the brightest smile.

The sight made Yamamoto's cheeks redden. Seriously, what was happening to him? "O-oh, Tsuna, it's no problem, just saying it how it is," Yamamoto said, laughing nervously. "Your mother said you were down here, and I was wondering if you wanted to work on homework together or something."

"Sure! Oh! Before I forget…" Tsuna said then got up to a table in the middle of the room, picking up something shiny. "I found this in our old DVD pile, I was planning on watching this while working, but since you're here, we can watch it together!" He flashed a copy of _The Sound of Music_ at the baseball player, the cover slightly dusty.

"Make sure you finish your homework though, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn advised.

"We will, we will, Reborn. So how about it, Yamamoto?" the mafia boss asked, and all Yamamoto could do was smile and nod.

"Sure, let's go, Tsuna."

* * *

Needless to say, the two boys took a lot longer to finish their homework that day.

* * *

A/N: So that's it so far... I was planning on making this into a huge one shot but I figured I should take my time on it... Please review!


	2. Someday My Prince Will Come

A/N: I would like to thank my lovely Beta TwistxFall. My Beta is so amazing. :)

* * *

2. Someday My Prince Will Come

Tsuna always waited.

He waited for the day people would stop calling him Dame-Tsuna.

He waited for the last two years for his father to come back.

He waited for someone to take him away from this seemingly meaningless, friendless, overall loveless (except for his mother of course) life.

He waited, and one day it came. He did not realize it at first though, because, well, it came in the form of a tiny baby hitman who had a lizard that turned into a gun. It was not a cliché miracle or sign from above, but it was a blessing in disguise. Because the moment he met said baby hitman, his life changed. Suddenly, he had lifelong friends and a purpose to his once meaningless life.

Somehow, Tsuna found himself waiting once again, after falling out of love with a certain Kyoko Sasagawa, for someone to love him as much as he constantly loved others.

* * *

Tsuna did not know how it happened, but one day his heart skipped a beat when he saw Yamamoto's smile. This was bad, seeing that Yamamoto _always_ smiled, and he felt that he was going to go into cardiac arrest that day and no one would know why. So, Tsuna tried his absolute best to ignore it.

He did, until it happened again the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that.

Tsuna knew there was something wrong with him, and he needed to find out what it was before something really bad happened to him.

(Once he did find out, he mentally kicked himself. By then it was too late; liking Yamamoto was already very bad.)

* * *

"Reborn," Tsuna asked one day, "how do you confess to somebody?"

Reborn tilted his head at his student, "What do you mean, Dame-Tsuna? I thought you didn't like Kyoko-chan anymore?"

Tsuna blushed, "N-no, it's not Kyoko-chan. It-It's someone else…"

Suddenly, Reborn appeared in front of him with a familiar green and black gun, "Would you like me to help you with that?"

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed and backed away from Reborn, "N-no! I don't want that! I want advice, just advice!" He shielded his face; he really did not want a repeat of his first experience with a Dying Will bullet.

The gun morphed back into Leon when Reborn huffed, "You're no fun, Dame-Tsuna," his student sighed in relief, "but I can't help you unless you tell me who it is."

Tsuna went right back to panic, "I-it's… U-umm…"

"Speak, Dame-Tsuna."

"Y-Yama" Tsuna gulped, "Yamamoto…"

Reborn stared at Tsuna before speaking, "You're hopeless, you know that?"

Tsuna slouched, "I know."

Reborn lifted an eyebrow, "But you're still going to do it?"

Tsuna looked at his tutor, and nodded, "I've got to try, I don't think I should wait around for this kind of stuff anymore," a blush was starting to form on his face from embarrassment.

Reborn smiled, "Well, I think I have an idea."

* * *

Tsuna was nervous, but that was not a surprise. Tsuna was always nervous. But this time it was different. This time he was confessing.

But being the Dame-Tsuna he was, he was not going to confess outright. He was going to do it through song.

If someone were to tell him eight months ago that he was going to bat for the other team (he had to let himself laugh at the baseball pun in that one) and that he was going to fall for his baseball idiot of a best friend, then confess to said baseball idiot of a best friend, he would have screamed, ran away, cried, and then shut himself in a nice dark room for all eternity.

But then he changed. He was more courageous (to an extent, Reborn loved to remind him that he was still a coward when it came to smaller, trivial things), and more... open. Tsuna also knew that it was mostly because of all of his wonderful friends. And yes, even Yamamoto as well.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called as he descended down the stairs to the basement, "What'd you need? Something wrong?"

"Ah, er- Yamamoto, you're here," Tsuna stammered, suddenly more nervous than he was before; how is that even possible? "Sit down."

Yamamoto responded by scratching his head, "Sure, okay."

"S-so, umm," Tsuna took a deep breath, "I'm going to play a song for you, since you're the only one that has ever heard me play aside from Reborn and my family, I made it pretty short... It's a confession of sorts, should I say," he laughed nervously.

Yamamoto smiled to his friend's rambling, "I'd love to listen to it, Tsuna."

Tsuna positioned his hands on the keys, "O-oh, okay then." With that, Tsuna began to play, and hoped with all of his heart, that his feelings would reach Yamamoto. He kept it short (the original version was too long for him, and he did not think he could learn it all) and sweet, since he was not very good at the grand gestures he saw in movies and television. By the time he finished, silence filled in, and he went back to being nervous at what Yamamoto's answer might be.

"What is that song called?" Yamamoto asked.

"'Someday My Prince Will Come'" Tsuna answered honestly, moving around a bit on the piano bench.

"Ah," Yamamoto said in understanding, "Are you the prince then?"

Ah. Tsuna was hap-

Wait.

"What?"

"So, who's the lucky girl, huh?" Yamamoto teased, "She's going to be so happy to be confessed to in this way. So, does this make me the dress rehearsal, Tsuna? I'm sure that girl must be pretty special to have you learn such a pretty song for her."

No, no, no, this is not what he wanted.

"No," Tsuna said, covering his eyes with his bangs, "This is the real thing."

"Huh?" Yamamoto asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

"The person I like is…" Tsuna took a deep breath, "You."

Tsuna sat on the piano bench, clutching his fingers tightly in his lap, waiting for the baseball player's answer to his confession. The words still hung in the air, suffocating them and creating tension.

(I like you, and it feels as though the words are cursed.)

It was a long time before Yamamoto spoke, "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I don't like you that way."

Tsuna turned around to find Yamamoto's smile soft and apologetic. Tsuna tried his absolute best to hold his tears, he swears, but he felt like a dam that was going to burst.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Tsuna whispered quietly, looking into his lap at his painfully clenched hands, "I know I'm a loser but-"

"No, no, no, Tsuna. You're not a loser," Yamamoto said, his hands up in defense.

"Then what is it?"

Yamamoto sighed, "I-I just… don't swing that way, I guess."

(Somehow, those words hurt even more than the rejection itself.)

Tsuna looks at Yamamoto again, this time in worry, "Then, do you not like that I'm…?" he began to ask, but he cannot bring himself to finish the question.

"No, Tsuna. I don't care about that, "Yamamoto said with resolve, "You're my best friend, and I accept you no matter what."

Tsuna forced himself to smile at that, "Thank you, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, and the mafia boss had to try really hard to slow his heart rate, "I care about you, Tsuna, but not like that. I'm really sorry." His phone beeped, and he checked his phone for a message, "Eh?" he reacts, "For some reason, Sasagawa wants to talk to me about something."

"Onii-san?"

"No, Kyoko."

"I see," Tsuna said, his stomach dropping.

Yamamoto waved goodbye as he walked up the stairs to the main floor of the house, but stopped in the middle, "Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still my best friend, you know. No matter what," Yamamoto said, flashing Tsuna a great big smile.

Tsuna nodded, "Of course, you're mine as well."

Yamamoto continued to smile as he exited the basement, and the sense of foreboding never left Tsuna's heart throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

So when Yamamoto announced to Tsuna the next day that he and Kyoko-chan were dating, he wasn't surprised.

(The tears that he cried before he went to sleep that night were not much of a surprise either.)

* * *

A/N: Please review! You guys are awesome!


End file.
